Light Dragon's Soul, Darkness Dragon's Heart
by jon49357
Summary: on the valley of end, when the fight between naruto and sasuke created the sphere from crushing they justu but what would happen if only one stay in the sphere when it vanish with it? only one thing meeting a dragon that has the powers of light and dark.
1. Chapter 1

Light Dragon's soul, Darkness Dragon's heart

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo new story i thought up hope you like it if not then i tried my best anyway enjoy

i dont owe anything

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Light Dragon's Soul, Darkness Dragon's Heart

Chapter 1 the power of the dragon of light and darkness

At the valley of the end here we found two boys facing against each other with they strongest jutsu known in the village they live called Konoha the village hidden in the leafs and the two are from there.

The two jump towards each other they one with blonde hair and his body is covered by a coat made of red orange chakra while holding a sphere of chakra on his hand and other boy his skin color is gray and on his back are grant hands that he could use to fly and his hand has lighting and its making sounds of one thousand birds at once and the color of the attack is back and his eyes are red with 3 tomoe a bloodline called Sharingan.

As the two boy heading each other in the air while yelling each others name which are "NARUTO" yelled the gray skin while other yelled out "SASUKE", Sasuke and Naruto were teammates after they exam in order to become ninja of they home village but now they fighting agaest each other.

Cause Sasuke is turning rough cause he wanted Power to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha but Naruto and others whom where given the mission to stop and brought back Sasuke from going to other rough ninja a sanin name Orochimaru who betrayal his home village in order to become immortal like that he can master every ninjutsu there is but he has to switch body to do that.

Now both Naruto and Sasuke are about to crash with they strongest jutsu and they are called "RASENGAN" yelled Naruto then Sasuke yell out "CHIDORI" and then the two justsu meet and unbeliever force was unleashed and then the two chakra that was release forming a black sphere before the sphere cover both Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke has his arm priced Naruto's chest while Naruto leaving a scratch on Sasuke's headband.

Within the sphere the two looking at each while the light is around them and then the two disappear in the light while the black sphere crack open threwing Sasuke out but only him why is that? cause Naruto is still inside the sphere, with no strength at all Sasuke just on ground whacking his only best friend who he trying to kill disappearing with the light leaving only his headband and finally the light was gone and so was Naruto.

Sasuke tried to get up but Kakashi his sensei appear only to be too late, the copy ninja is looking around hoping to found Naruto but he no where to be found only his handband so he grab Sasuke in angry "what have you done Sasuke" yelled the angry Kakashi "wheres Naruto tell me before I kill you myself for hurting your owe ally" said Kakashi who getting more angry at the sec.

Then Sasuke answer him"h he disappear with the we created with our jutsu I was the only one that threw out of it I tried to help him I truly did but I haven't any strength left and then the light disappear taking Naruto with it" said the Uchiha who is lying to Kakashi about Helping Naruto in weak tone.

Kakashi look down in shame cause he was late to save other one of his allies "I'm too late, I'm always too late" said Kakashi in a soft tone while putting Saskue on his back to head back to the village knowing that he have to tell Tsunade the bad news about Naruto.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown

In this location there life a Dragon that has black skin on its lift while the right is white has two tails and the wings are different on the right has feathers while the lift doesn't (a/n its the light and darkness dragon) and this dragon has the power of both light and dark, order and chaos, life and death, and so on.

The dragon notices a light appear in his world and went over to that that light to what cost it as the dragon gone closer the light disappear leaving a unconscious boy with bruises two holds size of a arm on his chest and the dragon senses something about the unconscious.

"_this boy he has a soul of light but"_ said the white half while the black half said "_**his heart is full of darkness, he will be a perfect student to my power but first rib of this"**_ as the dragon does something to the boy which removing the Kyuubi and the white half said "_you are going back where you belong your original self " _while the red orange chakra coming out of Naruto's seal and become a orb on the dargon's claws "_**begone go back to your true prison**_" said the black half as the orb goes back flying from where he come from the Juubi.

Naruto waking up and see he's not at the valley of the end but somewhere that he has no idea where "w where am I? what happen to Sasuke" said Naruto as he looking around with out noticing the dragon thats next him but then "_the world of both light a__**nd darkness**_" said a mix of two voices that Naruto doesn't know as it sounds that its next to himand he turn to and see the dragon and frank out cause he never saw a dragon before "what are you?" said the scared Naruto while he backing away from the dragon while the white half tail to Naruto "_I am embodiment of both light"_ then the black half.

"_**A**__**nd the darkness and for years I have been looking someone for so many years, someone to teach my powers**_" then the white half speck again "_but that person must have a soul of light_" then back to the black half "_**and have the heart of darkness, but now I finally found that person**_" back to the white half "_and its you, you are the one who will inherit_" then the two voices talk together "_m__**y**__ p__**o**__w__**e**__r, __**m**__y __**s**__t__**r**__e__**n**__g__**t**__h, m__**y**__ k__**n**__o__**w**__l__**e**__d__**g**__e, __**a**__n__**d**__ f__**i**__n__**a**__l__**l**__y __**m**__y __**t**__i__**t**__l__**e**_" said the dragon while Naruto was surprise of what the dragon said about the darkness in his heart.

"Darkness in my heart? thats an lie I have no such thing" said Naruto who yelling at the dragon and really doesn't know about his darkness then the black half said "_**you can't hide with that false light you use to cover the darkness just because you are afraid to show it**_" that make Naruto look down while his hair shadowed his eyes cause the dragon is reading him like a open book.

"_But Its okay child everyone are afraid of the dark but you must embrace it if you want to inherit my power but first_" the white half switch voice to the black half "_**before the day I give you my power, what are you going to do with it? are you going to use it to destroy or use it to protect**_" said the dragon as it asking Naruto of what he going to the power when he inherits the power he gain from the dragon "I going to use it to protect what is precious to me and destroy who tries to harm them" said Naruto as he embracing the darkness that inside his heart while he also embracing the light in his soul.

The dragon smiles "_very if that is your wish then lets the training" _which it voice again "_**beings and it will takes 4 years to complete the training but first**_" went back its other voice "_what is your name child I need to know the name of my successor__"_ said the dragon as it wants to know Naruto's name "my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I should be your successor" said Naruto while the dragon nods in understanding "_very lets us" _which voice "_**begin**_" said the dragon.

Naruto nods cause this is the tourst training ever he had but he won't ever be return home until his training is complete but until then he have to wait "alright lets go" said Naruto as he does the nice guy pose from Gai while the dragon laughs abit "_won't this be fun but" _which voices once again "_**this going to be hell for the boy**_" said the dragon as it knows its going to be 4 years of hell for Naruto.

Time Skip 4 years later at the hidden leaf village Konoha

4 years have pass since Naruto meet the Dragon of light and darkness and as well his training to the day to inherits its powers and also everyone at Konoha don't really if he die or not but few think he's alive while few don't anyway.

More things has changes doing the pass 4 years since that day, like on the day Kakashi bright only Sasuke, Sakura who is the teammate of Naruto and Sasuke as well a fangirl of Sasuke when she saw Sasuke come back she didn't asking about Naruto cause she doesn't care a damn thing about him she only cure for Sasuke cause she in love with that make every other rookies and team Gai very angry at the pink hair girl.

While Sakura huggging Sasuke everyone who care about Naruto ask Kakashi where he is and why isn't with them and all they get from Kakashi was a sad face while saying he's was late cause Sasuke told him that Naruto disappear in a light that both him and Sasuke created out of they chakra and a sphere them then Sasuke was the only one that threw out but Naruto was still in it and the light disappears with it.

Everyon but Sakura take it hard but the only who really take it hard was Hinata from the Hyuga clan she didn't leave her room for weeks until she heard from Jiraiya that Naruto was still live cause Naruto's name was still on the contract of the toda summoning that is until 2 years later His name disappear from the toda summoning contract but that doesn't mean that Naruto is death its mean he doesn't want to summon the todas anymore.

And also they 5th Hokage Tsunade no longer Teaching Sakura cause she heard that Sakura doesn't care about Naruto cause one she didn't ask about him and two that makes Sakura a horrible meic ninja if she didn't care one person then she not worth Tsunade's time and the pink hair girl come to her to change Tsunade's mind but only fly out by one of Tsunade's punchs.

Now today team of 7, 8 and 10 are ready to a mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki who are trying remove the buji that seal in him and in this mission are the mates of Team 7 are Sasuke, Sakura and they newest member of team 7 a boy Name Sai and next team are team 8 which are Kiba and his panter Akamaru who used to be smell but now he's a large dog that could carry a person on his back which is Kiba of couse and there Shino who you can't really tell if its him since he dress up like a Aubu few people doesn't notice him at all.

Shino takes it hard very bady and finally the 3rd mate of team 8 is Hinata, Hinata has change over pass 4 years she lot stronger then before and as well more beautiful many boys come after her but she rejects them all cause there someone has really win her heart ever thought he doesn't know it the only ones are not going after her are her teammates Kiba and Shino cause they know who has win Hinata's heart, its Naruto.

Finally team 10 which are Shikamaru, Ino and Choji and the Jounin that leading the misison are Kakashi and a new Jounin named Yamoto and every team of 7 though 10 are now Chunin but Hinata and the missing Naruto the only reason why Hinata isn't a Chunin like everyone els is because she can't become Chunin not until Naruto returns home but the only one is trying make Hinata to become a Chunin is Sakura but she get her lights out by Hinata cause she doesn't want to become a Chunin yet.

"Good everyone here now, this a S rank rescue mission since we are facing the Akatsuki after all and our goal is to save Gaara who is the kazekage of the sand village we don't know how long we have until the unsealing is done there no time to wait lets go now" said Kakashi as he acting really serious about this mission.

Everyone answer him "Yes sir" Kakashi nods at that and everyone dash away to save Gaara while Kakashi thinking in his thoughts'I won't failed you this time Naruto, I know that I failed you as a sensei but I have to try save your friend who understands your pain and loneness thats why I must save him from the Akatsuki I know if you where here you would do the same' as he dashing away toward the wind county.

Meanwhile at the valley of the end

At the same moment when everyone dash out of the village to the mission the same black sphere that Sasuke and Naruto created appear once again as it crack opens showing a 17 year old coming out of it.

the teenager is wearing a black and white coat that says on the back 'light's soul and darkness's heart' and the coat has a hood who he using it to cover his face, and he also wearing a blue shirt with black and white markings while his arms have Aubu gauntlets as well Aubu pants and finally combat boots.

the hooded teen is looking around and finally he knows where he is "this is the same place where me and Sasuke fought long ago how many years has pass? its been so long but I finally back home and I am going to miss that dragon but I not missing his training though his training where hell" said the teen as he remembers the training he has been though but then he senses chakras of 11 people and they feel familiar to him "wait there are I get it they are on a mission but for what? its best to follow them" said the teen as he disappear cause he can run high speed so fast that both Lee and Gai could wish to have.

As everyone heading toward the sand village without knowing there someone following them and they run into Temari who walking back to her village with out knowing what's happening to garra until Kakashi tells her about the mission while the person hidden in the shadow only to show himself when the time is right.

"Garra is in danger? please let me come alone" said Temari Kakashi nods "understand Temari lets go time is a washing" said Kakashi while everyone and now join Temari dash toward the sand village hoping they made it in time to save Garra while person heard everything "Garra in danger cause the Akatsuki are after the Buji not if I can help it" said the hooded Teen as he disappear in high speed.

Time Skip at the hideout of the Akatsuki

It days now since team 7,8 and 10 start the mission and finally team Gai has join them since Kakashi called for back up for a fighting chance but the enters is block by a large rock with a seal tag on it "damn it its a barrier they are buying more time we have to remove this barrier but its see this barrier has 4 locks so destroy there locks and we can destroy this barrier then enter and save Gaara" said Kakashi and wonder that Team Gai are gone "oh dear what are you up to Gai" said Kakashi as he feels worried.

Some time later all 4 locks were remove and the large rock can be destroy but the question is with what? well they get they answer when "Dynamic entry" yelled both Rock Lee and Might Gai as they heading toward the large rock and destroying it with like it was noting "we did it Gai sensei" said Lee as he has cries tears of joy while Gai doing the same "yes Lee we did and we did it with the power of YOUNG" said Gai while everyone sweatdrops anime style.

While in the shadows the hooded teen said "well there somethings that will never change" and feels happy that not everyone hasn't change that much over the 4 years but then Neji who a Jounin sense the hooded teen and turn around "sorry Neji but not yet" said the hooded teen as he moves other spot before Neji his family bloodline The Byakugan and he look at the slot hooded teen was at.

Then Hinata notice Neji "Neji is something wrong?" said Hinata as she wondering what Neji is looking at "nothing I thought I sense something I guess I tried from fighting that double" said Neji as he feels tried while Hinata said "then why not you and your team rest just in case we need back up okay?" and tolding Neji that he should rest "yeah your right I should rest but the moment you and everyone are in trouble we coming in" said Neji while the Hooded teen at his new hiding slot "sorry Neji but you and your team are way too tried to fight so when everyone els enter that cave" said hooded teen while he see everyone but team Gai entering the cave "now dragon's genjusu stlye:peaceful sleep" said hooded as he putting all mates of team gai to fall asleep "good now to follow everyone els" said hooded as he enters the cave as well.

Hooded teen see the end the enters and stayed hidden and see a blonde hair with the Akatsuki coat and he sitting on the Gaara oh yes that made the hooded teem angry but then he saw a old lady waking and he disappears before the old lady could see him and the lady name is "lady Chiyo what are you doing here? you shouldn't be here" said the pink hair girl who worried the well being of Chiyo "oh shut I came here to fix the mistakes I made and one of them are letting my grandson Sasori becoming a member of The Akatsuki" said Chiyo who really wants to fix the damage she have made but then "okay I seen enough now, I been taking over now" said a voice that everyone are trying to found but then a teem with his hood on appear in front them.

"And now who are you? more back up from the leaf un?" said the blonde guy who kindly looks likes Ino but not really "Dedara stop fooling around we have to go bef-"Sasori who in the puppet was cut off cause the hooded teen destroyed the puppet and whats more when did he ever more.

Everyone couldn't believe the speed of the hooded teem posses and Dedara and Sasori who get out of the puppet and also he wearing a beg mask to hide his face when the teen destroy his puppet Hirkuo "how dare you destroyed Hiruko for that your will pay" said Sasori in a emotionless tone as he pull out a scroll "now face my masterpiece" said Sasori as he opens the scroll and said 3rd "he was very hard to killed" 'poof' other puppet appear out of the scroll and that shock Chiyo to the core "t thats the third kazekage" said the surprise Chiyo while everyone are looking at her which means that "this is bad we have to" Kakashi gets cut when.

"Darkness Dragon style" said the hooded as his lift arm start gathering black chakra around then said the hooded teen while his rise up his arm "Dark cannon" then he fries a terrorizing bast of black Chakra and his hood come off cause of the force of it but the dark light covers his face so no one couldn't see his while the chakra blast heads toward Sasori which he didn't even see it coming and Dedara jump out of the way and yelled "get out of there master Sasori" but its was too late the blast hits Sasori and breaking him apart piece by piece leaving nothing behind.

What everyone saw on both sides and they couldn't believe it while the teen put back his hood on "well that was boarding lets see if you do anyway better" said the hooded teen as he walking toward Dedara who doing something like getting his cray really "You won't get the chance to fight back" said Dedara but he's notice one of them come up to Gaara and he smiles at that "perfect, my art is a bang" said Dedara as he threw a cray that shape of a spiders and they are heading toward Hinata who was going to get Gaara out of there but then "Hinata look out" yelled Kiba who warning Hinata about the clay spiders.

Hinata turn to see the clay spiders coming at her "oh no" said Hinata as she close her eyes while thinking 'is this the end? I never told Naruto my feelings for him' said Hinata in her thoughts while waiting for the end but then "not in my whack girly man" said the hooded teen while he appears in front of Hinata taking the hit for her and the clay spiders get on him while Dedara gets mad cause the hooded teen called him girly man "thats it your did, KAI" said the angry Dedara while the spiders explosion on him.

Dedara is laughing and then said "this is my art its so beautiful" and goes back laughing like a mad man but then "is that you get? my teacher hits harder then this weak explosions now then let me show my 'art' " said teen while the smoke become clear and his white coat has burn cause of the explosion and the hood of the coat is gone which showing his face and everyone were shock to see who it is.

And the only one who speck was Hinata "N Naruto" while Naruto turn to Hinata and show her his eyes but they are no longer they once where, gone the blue eyes in they place were white and is black pupil on the right eye and black on the left eye and the pupil is white "are you okay Hinata?" said Naruto while the surprise Hinata could only answer in nodding at him, telling him that she okay "thats good take Gaara with you and go back with others where its safe while I take this girly man down" said Naruto as he take offs what lift of his coat to show that the blue shirt has no sleeve and Naruto's has tattoo's on but they not really tattoos they are seals but any kind of seals.

Kakashi knows what kind of seals they are "there are summoning seals on both sides of his arms but to summon what?" said Kakashi and now knows why Naruto's name was diappear from the toda's summoning contract Naruto has change from the toda summoning to other but the question is what kind of summoning did Naruto change to?

"Well for attacking Hinata you have sealed your fate," said Naruto as he bites his leff thump till blood come out and and put the blood on the right summoning seal "Light Dragon Summoning justus:White Dragon of Destruction" yelled Naruto as he slams his right arm on the ground while the seal on his right arm grows and 'poof' a large smoke appear and then "_**ROAR**_" everyone heard a terror fining roar that only belong to one thing, A Dragon.

"Girly man" Naruto pause as the smoke fade away showing a large dragon and its skin color is white as snow and has blue eyes and everyone could that this Dragon has to very strong "Meet my Dragon Hikari, Hikari meet your training dummy" said Naruto as Hikari the white draong's name smile if you could tell.

"this is unfair un" yelled Dedara cause he didn't hear this when he join while Hikari roars again but its a battle cry and Dedara knows that he's fucked as hack "forget this" said the scared Dedara as he created a cray bird and jumps on it "until we meet again boy" said Dedara before flys off Hkiari fires a powerful blast at Dedara and the clay bird.

Dedara looking at the blast and knows its late too to dodge from that kind so what he did is to use his C3 but he was too late to ever use it because the blast hits both him and the clay bird making a exploding no one could ever survive.

"Great work Hkiari you can go back home if you want to" Said Naruto as he patting the white dragon's head and Hikari decide to a little longer while everyone walks up to Naruto but Hinata comes running toward Naruto while crying cause Naruto has been found after 4 years then hugs him which makes him fall down "are you really here?" said the crying Hinata.

Naruto smiles and hugs Hinata back "hey I here sorry making all of you worried so much and I not doing that again, I promise you that" said Naruto as he see everyone around him but Sasuke and Sakura as well Chiyo who doing something to Gaara behind everyone and Kakashi is the first to talk "you get some explaining to do Naruto" said Kakashi who really relief that Naruto isn't dead after all "I know I do but right now we have to" Naruto gets cut off when they head that something fall and it was Chiyo.

Everyone gets to her "Lady Chiyo what happen?" said Sakura who picking up Chiyo "what I have done was something I should have long ago Sakura, all my life I made so many mistakes, mistakes that I wish could fix but now for once in my life I did something right I brought back Gaara to life, its what I could do for him after all I am the one who seal the Shukaku Ichibi in him when he just a newborn baby" said Chiyo who slowly dying "The older generations have been fools for seeking power instead of bringing peace. we brought pain and suffering to others and ourselves, but your generation is still young. You can make better choices, maybe this generation can bring peace, Please don't make the same choices we made. said Chiyo as she said her last and then she died.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

time to end this chapter

so what do you readers think? good, bad? leave a review of what you think

and aslo i looking for help if this story has anyway misspelling or grammer or anything

anyway chiyo and her grandson are both dead as for dedara? well found out on the next chapter of LIght Dragon's soul, Darkness dragon's heart cya


	2. once again SOPA

SOPA is fucking back! Do you hear me?! SOPA is BACK! Under SOPA, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages will be deleted, all fanfics will be deleted, all fan-videos will be deleted, hell, this crap will delete anything fanmade, it will annihilate fandom, it will destroy it, I am so sick and tired of this stupid bill popping back up, but guess what, it is popping back up again! Spread the word to everybody you know! Destroy SOPA, kill it, burn it, destroy it, wipe it from the face of the universe!

Spread the word

h :/ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3


End file.
